Welcome Home Penelope Garcia!
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: When Derek decides to go to Texas with Penelope to visit her family, things don't exactly go well with Derek and her father.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here's the new fanfic called Welcome Home Penelope Garcia! I'm planning it to be about 16 to 18 ch's, but I haven't decided yet!

I know in the show criminal minds, Penelope's parents died when she was 18, but in here they're alive!

Here it is, Hope you guys enjoy it!

It's an beautiful sunny day in Quantico Virginia and instead of being outside and enjoying the weather, I have to pack. See I'm visiting my parents in Texas for two weeks. I haven't seen them since I got my job at the BAU and I thought it would be nice to see them. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning.

So I'm just finished packing my bag when there's a knock on my door.

*I'll be there in a second!* I call towards the door. I zip up my suitcase, and bring it by the front door. I open the front door to find my best friend of six years Derek Morgan.

*Hey baby girl. I wanted to see if you'd be willing to go out with team and I tonight.* He asks me.

*Sorry Handsome, but I can't. I'm visiting my parents tomorrow and I have to wake up early tomorrow to catch my flight.* I gesture towards my suitcase.

*Visiting your parents? Where?* He steps into my house and I close the door behind him.

*Texas for two weeks.* I walk into my bedroom and make sure everything is packed.

*I bet your excited.* He sits on my couch as I come out of my bedroom.

*I guess...*

*I guess? Why arn't you excited?* I stand behind the couch, and he leans his head back against the couch and looks up at me.

*I am, it's just... my father criticizes every choice I've made in my life.* I sigh.

*What would he have to criticize?*

*Well for starters he doesn't like me being in the BAU says it's a waste of my time, then he doesn't like the fact that I'm not engaged or married, always told me that by time he was my my age that I was already born and walking.*

*That's not so bad...* He comments.

*Ohh I'm not finished. He also doesn't like that my best friend is you.* I walk away from the couch and head into the kitchen to grab some water. Derek follows to the kitchen, where he stands by the counter.

*How could he not like me? He doesn't even know me!*

*I know! That's what I said .* I grab two bottles of water and hand one to him.

*Thanks. Why doesn't he like me though?* He asks me then opens the bottle of water and starts drinking it.

*Well... he doesn't like you because your... african american.* He takes the bottle off his mouth, and starts coughing. Once he's done, he finally speaks up.

*What the hell does that have to do with me?* He asks me.

*Well he doesn't particularly like african americans because he thinks every single one of them is 'a no good, lying thief who doesn't contribute to society.'* Derek just sits in silence for awhile, then speaks up.

*I'm going down to Texas with you.* He leaves the kitchen, and starts walking towards the front door.

*What? Why?* I follow him to the front door.

*Because I know you can't stand up for yourself against you for father, so I will go help you, no matter how much he doesn't like it. I'm going to my place to pack my bag, I'll be back soon.* He waves goodbye, then walks out of my house. Guess I can't change his mind huh?

I'm reading a book on my couch when someone knocks on my door about two hours later. I get up off my couch and open the door to have Derek come in with his suitcase.

*You can just put that the front door.* I tell him as I close the front door.

*Thanks. I swear when I get to Texas, It's going to take so much restrant to not punch your father in the face.* He puts his suitcase by the front door, then goes and sits down on the couch.

*And I thank you for holding back.* I start walking towards my bedroom.

*I'm going to sleep, you can sleep on the couch. See ya in the morning.* I walk into my bedroom.

*Goodnight baby girl.*

*Goodnight Derek.* I close my bedroom door. I walk towards my bed and crawl into it, then fall asleep instantly.

My alarm goes off at 5 in the morning, two hours before our plane is suppose to take off. I crawl out of bed and over to my dress, where I put on a white t-shirt, capris, and tennis shoes. I then walk out of my bedroom to see Derek already dressed and on the couch, reading the paper.

*Good Morning Baby girl, I talked to Hotch about Texas and he said it was fine if I went.* He hands me a cup of coffee that's on the table.

*Thank you.* I take the cup from his hand.

*When was the last time you saw your parents?* Derek asks.

*Since I started at the BAU.*

*It's been... six years?*

*Yep, and don't be alarmed if the first time my dad sees you he says 'why is this human disgrace in my household?*

*Ohh I'm counting on that.* He get's up from the couch.

*Probably should start heading towards the airport.* I get up off the couch as well.

*Your right.* I go to grab my suitcase , but Derek's already got it.

*Why do you have to be such a good friend?* I ask him as I open the door for him.

*Cause I know how to treat a women, now let's get going.* With that, we start heading towards the airport.

We got to the airport, went through security, and are now on the plane, waiting for it to take off.

*Hey you ok?* Derek asks as I look out the airplane window.

*Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all.*

*Everything's going to be alright, I'll be by your side the entire time.* I look at him.

*I just hope your right.* Just then the plane starts taking off, soon we're in the air.

After about a 2 hour and 50 minute plan ride, we arrive in texas. We are now in our rental car, on our way to Dallas Texas to where my parents live.

*Texas, the place where I'll be staying with a rascit son of a...* Derek starts to say but I cut him off.

*We're here!* The place where my parents is live is a texas ranch home that sits on 24 acres of land. The car pulls into the driveway. I see my parents standing by the front door. I get out of the car, and walk over to them.

*Mom dad!* I hug them both.

*Hey pumpkin.* My dad says.

*Welcome home dear, Who's that young man in the car?* My mother asks.

*That's my best friend Derek mom.* We look back at the car, and Derek now get's out of the car. I then look back at my dad who looks pissed now.

*How can you make such a stupid mistake by bringing... that here Penelope?* My dad says as he points at Derek. Then he walks inside the house. I look back at Derek, who looks stunned. Texas is going to be very interesting.

I didn't expect it to be out today, but as I was typing it, the thoughts just kept coming into my head and presto! It was written! Hope you guys like it!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Mirands :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! As always I want to thank jenny crum and CeeCee333 for being the first one's to review and favorite this fanfic! So I'm glad you guys love this fanfic! So in the last ch, they arrived in Texas and imediatly Garcia's Dad was a jerk to Derek and Penelope, wonder how Derek feels about all this happening before his eyes :D

Here it is, Enjoy!

I wasn't even home for ten minutes and Derek and I already got insulted. And this is what I meant by criticizes my every move.

After Derek get's out of his shocked state, he opens the trunk and grabs our bags. Derek then walks up to the front door by us again with the bags in his hand.

*I'll show you guys to your rooms.* My mom says then turns around. Me and my mom walk ahead of Derek so he can't hear us.

*He's not half bad looking Pen.* My mother comments as we head up a staircase.

*Ohhh I know, don't let him know that I think that or I will be reminded of that of that for the rest of life.*

*Noted.* As you can see, I'm more like my mom then my dad. When we get to the top of the stairs, my mom leads us to the end of the hallway and stops infront of two rooms across from each other.

*Penelope's is on the right, and Derek your's is on the left.* My mother smiles.

*Thank you .*

*Ohh please stop with the formalities, call me Jessica. Have fun unpacking, dinner's in about an hour.* My mother smiles one last time then walks down to the end of the hall and back down the stairs.

*Can I have my bag please?* I ask Derek whose still holding my bag. He hands me the bag then opens the door to my room for me.

*Thank you.* I walk into my room.

*No problem.* I close the door to my room. My room is painted light green with white crown molding and a basic bed with a white head bord and green sheets to match the room. I open my bag and the dresser and I soon enough get everything put away in the dresser. With just about ten minutes before We're suppose to go down stairs, I decide to go knock on Derek's door. So I open my door and walk across the hall. I knock on his door lightly.

I hear shuffling behind the door, then Derek opens the door.

*Hey what's up?* He asks.

*Just wanted to remind you that we're should head down for dinner now.*

*Almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me.* He steps out of his room then closes the door. Together we start walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

*Your mom's nice, I can where you get well... everything from.* I laugh.

*Thanks.*

*How long has your dad been nip-picking your every move?* He asks as we start walking down the stairs.

*Ever since he found out I wanted to be in the FBI, he always wanted me to be a lawyer like he was.* We come to the bottom of the stairs and make a right towards the dinning room. When we get into the dinning room, we find that my mom just finished putting the food on the table.

*This meal looks amazing!* Derek comments.

*Why thank you Derek! Someone's a charmer, Penelope's lucky to have a best friend like you.* Ohh my god mom!

*Yes she's very lucky to have a black skinned snake as her best friend, very good choice Penelope.* My dad comments as he sits down at the table.

*Charlie...* My mom warns my dad. Here we go again... Everyone sits down at the table and starts eating. After a little bit, my mom starts up a conversation.

*So how's everything at the BAU Pen?* My mother asks.

*It's great, right before Derek and I came here, we just finished a case.*

*That must be exciting. So how long have you and Derek been friends?* My mom asks me.

*We've been friends for about six years. We met at work in the BAU, he's one of the Profilers on the team.*

*Aww that's sweet.*

*Yeah, how sweet. My daughter wasting her perfectly good talent in the FBI, could've been a lawyer.* My dad mutters the last part under his breath.

*Excuse me sir, but she's not wasting her talent, she's putting them to good use. She's the best technical analyst the BAU has.* Derek's brow starts to furrow slightly.

*How would you know? I think I know my daughter better than you.* My dad wipes his mouth with a napkin.

*I'm saying you don't sir, I'm just saying her talents arn't going to waste.*

*She wasting her time at this 'technical analyst job' she's probably no good at, so why don't you just run off to your slum home and leave my daughter alone.*

*Dad!* *Charlie!* My mom and I both shout out at the same time. I look back at Derek who's clenching his hands so hard, the skin over his knuckles are turning white.

*Sir, I'm fine with you insaulting me and making accusations about me when you don't know me, but When you start insulting Penelope , that's stepping over the line for me.*

*Derek... calm down ok.* I angerly whisper to him.

*Now Derek, if you will listen for a second unless you can't which that's you seem to be doing. My daughter is better without ...*

*Derek, Penelope why don't you guys go upstairs while I talk to Him ok?* My mom asks. Me and Derek get up from dinner table.

*Thank you for the Dinner.* Derek says as he walk past my mom.

*Your Welcome Derek.* Derek and I then walk up to our rooms silently, stopping right infront of the doors.

*I'm sorry about my dad's behavior.* I say to Derek.

*Don't worry about it P, it's not a big deal.*

*It looked like you were seconds away from punching him in the face.*

*I was..* We just burst out laughing in the middle of the hallway. I walk towards my bedroom door and open it.

*Goodnight Derek.* He walks to his bedroom door and opens it as well.

*Sweet dreams baby girl.* I walk into my bedroom and close the door. After getting into bed for the night, I stay up for awhile, thinking of how the conversation between Derek and My dad went. 1 day down, 13 to go. I hope he can last that long without punching My dad in the face.

Oooo Derek stood up for Penelope at dinner! And he got into an argument with her dad at dinner!

Thanks to kimd33 for following and favoriting, and SilverJackal and scorpion22 for following :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so excited that you guys like this fanfic soo much! So Derek and Penelope were able to last one day in Texas, let's see how they handle the next one :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

I was sleeping comfortably in bed when someone shakes me awake.

*Baby girl it's time to wake up.* Derek tries to get me up.

*Let me sleep...* I mumble.

*If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to pour a glass of water on you, ice cold water.* I shoot up in bed, not wanting to have water poured on me.

*I'm up, I'm up!* Derek chuckles.

*I wasn't going to pour water on you.* He tricked me.

*Thanks for scaring the crap out of me by doing that.* I mutter as I get out of bed.

*Your welcome. I'll be downstairs waiting for you.* He walks towards my door and opens it.

*Try and not kill my father.*

*I'll try my best.* He walks out of my bedroom. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and get out of bed. I walk over to my dresser where I put on a basic white sundress and a pair of basic brown sandals. Then on my way out of my bedroom, I grab a hair tie and put my hair pony tail. I walk out of my bedroom and head down stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I go towards the dinning room, where Derek is talking with my mother, and my father is reading the paper.

*Good morning Mom, Dad, Derek.* I walk into the kitchen where my mom is.

*Good morning sweetheart.* She looks up from what she was doing.

*I love the dress Pen.* Derek looks up now, and looks at the dress.

*Really?* I ask them.

*I have to agree with mother, that dress looks fantastic.* Derek smiles.

*Thanks Derek.*

*Penelope watch out, he's just saying what you want to hear, he doesn't really mean it.* My father warns me.

*I have more respect for your daughter than that sir, I actually mean it.*

*Well sweetheart he's also a flatterer, he's a keeper.* My mother whispers to me.

*Mom, we're just best friends.*

*Sure you are.* I can't help myself from smiling.

*Ohh by the way honey Stella and Jack are coming by later today.* There we go, the smile fades off my face quickly.

*Ok mom.* I force a smile and walk out of the kitchen, and I go into the back yard where there is a brown bench in the middle of a beautiful yard with flowers surrounding the bench. I walk towards the bench and sit down, where I put my head in my hands a take breather.

*Everything all right Penelope?* I take my head out of my hands and turn around to find Derek standing behind the bench.

*I guess.* Derek takes the seat next to me .

*What's up with Stella and Jack? Why don't you like them?* Derek asks.

*It's nothing.*

*Come on baby girl, you know you can tell me anything.* Derek pushes me to answer.

*Ok. Stella and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye. Stella has made it her mission to make my life a living hell since we we're in middleschool. Doing everything she could to make my life horrible breaking my glasses so I couldn't see, getting me in trouble every chance she could, sleeping with every boyfriend i had in highschool so they'd break up with me for her.* I take a breath and look at Derek.

*Go ahead, continue.*

*Anyway, it was while my dad was making me go to law school to become a lawyer when I met Jack. We had started dating, a couple months later he had proposed and I said yes.*

*You were engaged? How come you didn't tell me before?* Derek asks as he turns on the bench to face me.

*Because it was a long time ago. Anyhow, about 3 weeks he had proposed, Stella had somehow convinced Jack to break off the engagement and they've been together ever since.* I look at Derek, who's still in the same posistion as before.

*I'm starting to see why you don't like them.*

*Tell me about it. And the last time I saw My parents Stella was here, and she constantly put me down, even cut a part of my hair out while I was sleeping.* Derek's eyes go wide.

*Well Stella sounds...*

*Like a total slut?*

*Yeah that sums it up. Look Penelope I'm here for you, I promise i will not let her treat you like that, and if she does, I will be talking to her about it.* I get up from the bench and start walking towards the house.

*That's why Your my best friend.* I call back towards him. I walk into the house with my head held a smidge higher than before.

*Pen Stella and Jack are here.* My mother says. I go towards the window by the front door and look out the window. A pickup truck comes down the driveway, then stops infront of the house. Jack and Stella get out of the car and walks towards the front door. Moments later, the front door opens and in comes Jack and Stella.

Stella is basically a stick-thin blonde bimbo who can't think for herself and thinks beauty can get her everywhere. With her wearing the shortest skirt possible, a shirt showing alot of clevage, and six inch heels, she tosses hair over her shoulder and looks at me.

*Penelope it's good to not have seen you in six years.* Stella snickers.

*Hello to you too. Hey Jack.* Jack on the other hand does not look like he's going to a strip club in vegas. He's wearing shorts and a t-shirt with sneakers.

*Hey Penelope, it's good to see you, it's been a while.* I look back at Stella, who's mouth suddenly turns into a smirk.

*Who's that handsome Devil?* Stella continues to smirk. I'm going to take it Derek just walked in. I turn around to find Derek walking in the house and walks right to my side.

*That's my best friend Derek, Derek this is Stella the one I was telling you about.* Derek smiles.

*Nice to meet you guys.*

*I'll be right back guys.* I say when I see my dad motioning for me to come over to him. I walk away from them and go towards my dad.

*Yes dad?* I ask my dad.

*I told you that fool is just using you, did you see the way he smiled at Stella? I'm warning you stay away from him or you'll get betrayed by that human disgrace.* My dad practically growls.

*You know what? Can you at least try to treat him like the rest of us? * I ask my dad harshly.

*He's not pumpkin.*

*His skin's a different color so what! It's not like he a freaking serial killer!* I yell at my dad, everyone turns to look at us.

*He probably is.*

*If you can't treat him like everyone else, we're done talking.* I tell my dad before I run out of the house. I went to the only place that felt secure, that I've been going when I needed to be alone. I went to the run down barn on the land. When I get to the barn, I climb up to the second level, and sit down against a bale of hay. I lean my head back against the hay and just close my eyes. I listen to the soft sound of the birds chirping, the crickets clicking away. I hear someone open the barn doors.

*Penelope? Are you here?* I hear Derek call out. How did he find out where I would be?

*Yeah I'm up here.* Moments later, I see Derek climb up the ladder to get where I'm at. Derek walks over to where I'm at, and sits down next to me.

*What happened with your dad?* Derek questions me.

*Let's just say he called you a human disgrace and said you are possibly a serial killer, maybe it was a mistake coming here anyways.*

*Hey, it wasn't a mistake coming here, it just has been a lot tougher than we thought it would be.* Derek puts his hand on my upper arm.

*How did you even find me?*

*Your mother told me.*

*You want to know something?* Derek asks.

*Sure.*

*The minute You left the room, Stella started flirting with me it was pathetic.* I started laughing.

*You're serious right?*

*I'm dead serious. Why she was doing it, I don't want to know.*

*I going to get back to house, you coming?* Derek get's up and offers me his hand.

*Sure* I take his hand and helps me up. He walks up to the side of the 2nd floor and jumps down to the floor of the barn.

*Show off.* I mutter as I go down the ladder.

*Come on let's just get back to the house.* Derek slides his arm along shoulders, but when we get to the house, he takes his arm off his shoulder. When we walk into the house, My dad imediatly looks at Derek.

*What the hell were you doing with my daughter alone?* My dad asks him.

*I was asking her what was wrong with her, I was there for her, cheering her up.* Derek manages to stay calm.

*I don't need your help with my daughter, stay away from her, I don't want my daughter to be hanging around with a disgusting waste of life.*

Derek finally loses his cool. *You rascit ass.*

*Enough! Can you guys stop fighting for ten minutes?Or are you guys incabable of that?* I shout at both my dad and Derek. I then run up the stairs to my room, where I enter and slam the door closed, then locked the door. Why can't they stop fighting?

Well that day was certainly eventful, that's for sure. Hope you guys like it!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Mirands :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So last ch, Penelope yelled at Derek and her father for constantly arguing, let's see how it pans out from there :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

All this arguing started over someone's skin color! Do they realise how rediculous this is? I bet you they don't!

So I'm comfortably lying in my bed, frusrated out of my mind when someone knocks on the door.

*Unless you want to get yelled at, I suggest to whoever is at the door to go away.* I warn as I walk towards my dresser for a t-shirt and sweatpants.

*I'm prepared to be yelled at, actually I want you to yell at me I deserve it.* Derek says through the door.

*What were you thinking anyways? Do you want to get yourself killed?* I ask as I close my dresser draws after getting a t-shirt and sweatpants.

*I was the wrong decision to make, and I'm sorry, Can you please let me in?* He asks.

*I was about to take a shower.* I call through the door as I unlock the door and open it.

*Ok, just come and get me when your done then.* He flicks my ponytail then walks back to his room.

*Your lucky that you're my best friend.* I say to Derek before he goes back into his room . I walk back into my room and in the bathroom where I take a shower to calm me down a bit. When I'm done with the shower, I do what Derek told me to do and go to his room. I knock on the door, I expect Derek to open the door, but Stella does instead.

*Penelope what are you doing here?* Stella asks while twirling her hair around her finger.

*Ohh I was umm going to see Derek about something but I'll just tell him in the morning, can you tell him I stopped by?* I ask Stella.

*Yeah sure, bye penelope!* She smiles widely then waves before she shuts the door. Ok, why the hell was Stella in Derek's room? Wait, on second thought, I may not want to know. I walk back to my room in silence, then I walk over to my bed, crawl under the sheets, and find myself crying myself to sleep for some unknown reason.

It's Saturday morning and I wake up with the sun shinging through the windows and into my eyes. When I wake up imediatly, the question I asked myself last night plaguing my mind, Why was Stella in Derek's room? Was she just visiting, wait I highly doubt that seeing that Stella's involved in it.

I crawl out of bed and go over to my dresser where I put on another sundress but this one is yellow and some boots. I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall where I go down the stairs and make a right into the kitchen where I know my mom usually is, but she's not there, i check the living room and dining room and she's not there either. Huh, werid. I decide to go outside for a bit, so I walk out the front door and turn right to where I go over to our outside deck is and I sit on one of the chairs that is on the deck. I stare out into the open land with miles and miles of rolling hills. The peacefulness of the scene it calming, relaxing.

*Hey Pen, you never came by my room last night.* Derek says as he walks infront of me. After a period of silence, he speaks again.

*Something Wrong Penelope?* He asks.

*Funny thing you ask, I did stop by your room and when I knocked on the door, Stella answered, I didn't think of it at first, but then I started to really think why was Stella in your room? Do you understand what I'm getting at?* I question him as I stand up from my chair and get face to face with him.

*You think I slept with Stella?! You've gotta be kidding me! I never did anything like that with her.* I start to walk into the house, with Derek following me.

*Really you didn't? Because I'm sure she wasn't there for a movienight. Why was she even in your room in the first place?* I ask as I start to walk away, but Derek grabs my arm lightly.

*Penelope look at me, I swear to you I never slept with stella and I never will. When I had come out of the shower, she was in my room, on my bed so I told her to get out and she did. You have to believe me.* Derek looks at me with those puppy dog eyes begging me to say yes.

*You know I don't like it when you do that, it's makes me believe you.*

*And do you?* He asks me.

*Yeah...* Derek smiles an award winning smile

*I knew you would, let's go watch a movie.* He kisses my forehead. We walk inside and go into the living room, where we put in the movie. About half way through it, my eyes start to droop and before I know it I'm fast asleep.

When I wake up a few hours later, I notice my heads not the couch, but on something a bit more firm. I turn my head a little bit to the left and see that my head on Derek's chest. Ok, this is a tad bit awkward. I start to lift my head up, but Derek puts it back down.

*You don't have to move your head you know.* Derek speaks up.

*Why did you let me sleep?*

*1 becausd I couldn't wake you up, 2 I don't mind your head on my chest, it's actually quite cute.* I raise my head off his chest to look at him, but I see my father come into the room, and boy he does not look happy.

Uhh ohh her dad walked in, how will he react?

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Penelope's dad walked into the room when Penelope's head on Derek's chest, something tells me her dad's not going to be too happy!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Uhhh ohh, is isn't going to be good. My eyes go wide.

*Penelope, what's wrong?* Derek looks behind us. *Crap* He gets up from the couch and starts to walk over to my father.

*What in sam hell were you doing with my daughter?* My dad asks Derek.

*Nothing sir, she fell asleep on my chest while we were watching a movie.* Even though that's the truth, it sounds a bit werid.

*You really think I'm going to believe that?* My father steps closer to Derek.

*That's what happened dad.* I get from the couch.

*I don't think so though. His intentions were far more than just that Penelope.* Does my dad really think that?

*Dad I can assure you he wasn't going to try anything.* I try and calm my dad down, but it doesn't work.

*You don't know that with the no good low life he is...* I cut off my dad.

*Ok, that's enough!* I shout at my dad.

*Penelope let's go.* Derek tries to lead me away from him, But I pull away.

*No, I'm done with it! I'm done with everytime I come here, you criticize everything in my life that you don't like, making me feel like crap because of what I've done! Treating Derek like dirt because of his skin color! I haven't visted in six years all thanks to you!* I yell at my dad.

*Well if you weren't such a poor decision maker...*

*No, You don't like me because you think I make bad decisions, you don't like me because I'm not you!* I stress the last part that I shouted at my dad. Tears are now flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. I storm out of the living room and to my room where I close the door and lock it. I collapse against the door, crying as I start to make my way to the ground. I put my head on my knees and let the tears fall.

Why did I come here? What was the point if all that would be happening was the constant bickering and fighting. I'm seriously starting to think my life is turning into the young and the restless or something along the lives of that.

I hear a quiet knock on my door.

*What?* I manage to say through the tears still steadly falling down my face.

*Penelope, It's Mom.* I get up off the floor, unlock the door, and open it to let my mom enter, then close it again.

My mom pulls me into a hug.

*Honey Everything's going to be alright, even though your father has made some wrong assumptions...* I pull away from my mom.

*Mom, he basically said Derek just wanted to sleep with me, that's a pretty big assumption.*

*I know it is, but your father's just looking out for you, making sure no one hurts you.*

*He does that by treating my best friend like he's just another pebble on the road?* I ask my mother.

*I know your father may have an interesting way of protecting people, but he has you in his best interests.*

*No offense but I doubt that.* My mother walks towards the door.

*Just promise me you'll think about it dear ok?* She asks me.

*I'll try to.* My mother smiles before opening the door and walking out, closing the door behind her. I walk over to the wall by my dress, sit down on the ground and start to cry again. I hear my door open but I don't lift my head up to see them. I hear them walk next to him, then they sit down the ground next to me. They put their arm along my shoulders.

*I'm proud of you baby girl, you stood up to your dad.* Derek says as he moves his hand to my back.

*Really? Because it seems like everyone is telling me other wise.*

*Look, I don't care what anybody else says, you needed to stand up to your dad to show him you weren't going to take his crap anymore.* Derek moves some hair behind my ear.

*Are you sure?* I finally lift my head up.

*I'm positive.* Derek kisses my cheek.

*Thank you.*

*Your welcome.* I get up and walk towards the bathroom.

*What are you doing?* He asks.

*I'm taking a shower, you might want to leave.*

*I think I'm good right here.* He gets more comfortable on the floor.

*Whatever you say.* I walk into the bathroom and close the door. After I'm done with my shower, I walk back out of my bathroom to see Derek, who has fallen asleep on the ground.

*Men...* I mumble before I walk over to my bed and under the covers, but right before I fall asleep I feel someone put their arm around my waist and pull me closer to them. I look to see it's Derek who has done so.

*What are you doing?* I ask Derek.

*Trying to sleep.*

*With your arm around my waist?* I try and remove his arm, but I have no luck.

*I have to do whatever I have to do to try and sleep.*

*Your just lucky I'm too tired to kick you out of my bed.*

*At least I'll be the first thing you get to see in the morning.*

*I'm ever so thrilled about it.* I finally asleep, thanks to a certain someone shutting up.

So she finally stood up against her dad! Yea! Let's see how he reacts to it the next day :)

I want to thank jenny crum, kimd33, and CeeCee333 for reviewing every ch and I want to also thank CrazyCrimMind, Lenika08, and MH96 for reviewing as well :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! She stood up for herself and Derek against her father in the last ch, let's see what happens now :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

I wake up the next morning feeling extremely rested. I notice that Derek's arm is still wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I try to move his arm off of my waist, but his grip just get's tighter.

*God what's with the death grip?* I mutter to myself.

How am I going to get out of this? I eventually want to get out of bed today!

About 10 minutes later Derek wakes up.

*Good morning.* Derek says. I move his arm off of my waist, and get out of bed.

*I'm going downstairs, I'll see you later.* I walk towards the door and open it. I walk downstairs to the kitchen where I make a cup a coffee. Once I pour the cup, I sit down at the counter, and drink the coffee in silence.

*Hey Penelope.* I turn around to where the came from to see Jack standing there.

*Hi Jack.*

*This seat taken?* He asks pointing to the chair next to me.

*Not at all.* He sits down in the seat.

*Mind if I ask you a question?* Jack asks.

*Ask away.*

*Why do you put up with your dad's b.s about Derek and you, why don't you go back home?* Jack shifts in his seat to look at me.

*To be honest... I put up with because I know that if I don't and go back home, it's going to be another 10 years before I see them again or more.* I look down at my coffee cup.

*But the things he says about Derek, I mean if I was you and your dad was saying those things about my best friend, I'd punch him in the face.*

*Ohh believe me, both of us had come extremely close to doing so.* Jack starts laughing.

*So how's the past...10 years of your life been?* I ask Jack as I get up from my seat and put my coffee cup in the sink.

*Ehh surprisingly uneventful. Finished law school, moved to Austin, got a job as a Defense Attorney, and live alone with my dog Daisy. What about you?* Jack gets up and follows me to the sink.

*Let's see... I quit law school, went to a community college for technology, moved to virginia, got a job at the BAU in Quantico 6 years ago, and I've been there ever since.*

*Wow, your in the fbi, huh go figure.* Jack mutters to himself.

*What's that suppose to mean?* I ask Jack as I walk out of the kitchen.

*I don't know what your talking about...* Jack says innocently.

*Sure you don't...* Just then I hear down the stairs, I turn around to see it's Derek. He smiles, but once he sees Jack, the smile turns into a disappointing look.

*Hey Derek.* He looks at me.

*Hey Pen.* Derek walks up next to me.

*I'll be right back guys.* I run upstairs and to my room where I put on a t-shirt, skirt, and flipflop's. I run back downstairs to find Derek and Jack no where in sight, ohh god I swear if they murdered each other. I finally find Jack in the living room reading a book.

*What are you reading?* I ask Jack, who turns around.

*Ohh some book by James Patterson, do you want to go on a walk with me?* Jack asks as he get's up off the couch.

*Umm sure, just give me a minute.* I run from the living room and up the stairs to grab a hair tie when I bump into Derek going down the hallway.

*Woah, slow down there. What's got you in such a hurry?* Derek asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

*I'm grabbing a hair tie because I'm going on a walk with Jack.* The happy look on his face disappears.

*Baby girl, I don't like you hanging around with Jack.* He brings his hand up to my face to brush some hair off of my face.

*Why?* I move his hand off my face and run into my room, grabbing a hair tie then running back out of my room.

*Something just doesn't seem right about him, I'm getting a bad feeling from him that's all.*

*I'll be fine...*

*I just worry about you. Have fun ok?* Derek asks, giving me a hug.

*I'll try. See you later!* I call towards him as I go down the stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, Jack's waiting at the bottom.

*You ready?* Jack asks.

*Yep.* Jack and I go out the front door, then start walking left.

*So there's a reason I wanted to take a walk with you.* Jack starts .

*That reason being?* He stops. Jack faces me, then reaches his hand up to my cheek. What's he doing?

*I want us back...* Jack starts stroking my cheek with his thumb. Derek was right.

*Arn't you a bit late... like 10 years late?* I take his hand off my face.

*Probably, but there's still is one last chance.* Jack whispers as starts to lean in, I didn't know what To do so I did what first came to my mind, I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He gasps as he hunches over.

*You ever try something like that again, your not going to be a happy camper.* I run back to the house, my hand starting to feel the pain. Man that hurt! God what does he have an iron stomach? I get back into the house, then I run upstairs to my room, Derek no where in sight. I enter my room, and walk over to the window.

*Damn, my hand hurts like hell.* I say to myself. As If I was screaming for help at the top of my lungs, Derek comes rushing in.

*What happened?* Derek rushes to me, instantly grabbing my hand.

*Nothing, Jack tried to kiss me so I punched him in the stomach.* Derek justs looks at me kinda werid, then he chuckles.

*What?*

*You handeled the situation by punching him the stomach, that was definetly my best friend out there.* He kisses the top of my head.

*It hurt! I'm going to take it he worked out just a smidge.*

*As much as me?*

*I don't know how much you work out and I really don't want to know.* Derek finally let's go of my hand.

*You know even though you took care of Jack by punching him in the stomach, I'm still going to have to talk to him.* Derek says as he walks out of his room and towards his with me following him.

*I know that. Just try and not kill him ok?* I ask Derek as I stop at his doorway.

*I'll do my best.*

*I'll be over in a bit, I just want to take care of something real quick.* I say to Derek as I walk back towards my room and close the door. I collapse on my bed for a second, then I notice someone's next to me. I look towards the left and scream at the top of my lungs. It's Jack.

Uhh ohh someone's in trouble...

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So Jack was in Penelope's bed when she came into her room, something tells me that a certain someone's not going to be real happy (hint his last name is Morgan.)

Here it is, Enjoy!

What the hell is he doing in my bed, let alone my room?

I'm still screaming when Derek comes running in.

*What the hell is going on?* Derek asks over my screaming.

I stop screaming so I can answer him.

*I came into my room and he was laying in my bed.* I said in between me panting from all the screaming. I look at Derek who I can just tell was seeing red by the look on his face. His eyes turn into balls of fury, his jaw tenses up.

*May I ask why you were in her bed?* Derek asks Jack, trying to stay as calm as possible.

*Well she was my fiance...*

*Yeah she was... 10 years ago!* Derek shouts at Jack, finally losing his cool.

*Now, no matter how much I want to kill you right now, I won't because I don't want to go to jail, but You don't get far away from Penelope, I will find you and I will kill you.* I'm going to take it Jack got the message because he ran out of the faster than a rabbit running away from a dog. Derek then looks at me.

*You ok?*

*Other than still being scared, I think I'm good.* All he does is laugh.

*That's good, do you want to go on a walk and I promise I will not give you a reason to punch me in the stomach.*

*Sure, just give me a few minutes.* Derek nods his head, then walks out of my room.

I run into my bathroom and brush my hair, then run down stairs and wait by the front door. I'm looking out the window by the front door when I hand lands on shoulder.

*Ready?* I turn around to see Derek standing there.

*Are you purposely trying to scare me now?* I ask him as I walk out the front door.

*Possibly.* He follows me out the front door. We start going down the driveway.

*So are there any other crazy ex boyfriends I should know about?* Derek asks as he puts his arm across my shoulders when we stop a section of fencing where you can see a perfect view of the hills.

*Well there was that one right after college who stalked me for 6 months but you don't have to worry about him.*

*How come?*

*He my friend is in... mexico i think?*

*And why would he be in mexico?* Derek asked with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

*Because he knows he's not going to get arrested for stalking.* Derek stiffles a laugh.

*What's so funny?*

*Nothing...* Derek tries to act innocent but we all know he can't.

*Yeah it's nothing all right.*

*Have you had any normal boyfriends?* He questions me as we start to walk back to the house.

*Define normal.*

*Ok normal being doesn't stalk you, doesn't pop back into your life after 10 years and says he wants you back.*

*Ok then no.* We get back to the house right when it start's to get dark. We walk into the house and stop at the bottom of the stairs.

*Just warning you to check your room for anybody before you go to sleep, I could be hiding in your bathroom.*

*Your crazy.* I punch Derek in the shoulder playfully.

*I may be crazy... but I'm crazy for you.* I look up at him. He moves his hand up to my cheek. Then he slowly starts to lean in, then slowly descends his lips onto to mine, giving me the lightest kiss possible. He pulls away, taking his hand off my cheek.

*Goodnight baby girl.* He says then goes upstairs.

Ok, what just happened? Why did he just kiss me? There's so many questions running through my head, I don't know where to start. I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, then sit down at the island in our kitchen.

*How long have you been in love with him?* I turn in my seat to find my mother standing in the kitchen doorway.

*With who?* My mother sits down in the seat next to me.

*With Derek.*

*Mom I'm not in love with Derek.*

*Penelope, I see the way you look at him, the way you brighten up when he comes into the room, you may not know your in love with him, but I do.* My mother pats my shoulder with her hand.

*He's my best friend...*

*That doesn't mean you can't be in love with him, that just means you have to work a little harder to make him realise it, and by the looks of it he's in love with you.*

*And how would you know?* I ask my mom.

*Well for starters he stood up for you against your father, and I saw him kiss you...* My mom get's up from her seat.

*You just better move quickly before Stella get's to him first.* My walks out of the kitchen. Maybe my mom is right, Maybe I am in love with him, I just don't know it. All I know is that he kissed me, and there's a reason why he kissed me. Just like my mom said I have to find out why, before it's too late.

So Derek kissed Her! Yea! I was trying not to tear up when I was writing that part. So I hope you guys liked this ch Because I loved it!

This message is to jenny crum, was it sweet enough for you? Ha anyways hoped you loved it :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So in the last ch Derek kissed Penelope and her mother gave her motherly advice about love :)

I asked one of my fans jenny crum what she wanted in this ch, so she gave me what she wanted, so these are her ideas I just wrote them down! Hope you guys like it :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face this morning. Maybe it was because Derek kissed me, maybe it was my mom making me finally realize that I love him, all I know is I can't stop smiling.

I practicly jump out of bed and walk over to my dresser where I put on a white T-shirt, black shorts, and black flip flops. I run out of my room and down the stairs, I go into the kitchen, then I hear my dad scream my name.

*Penelope Ann Garcia get your ass over here right now!* I decide not to disobey my fathers order and go over to him.

*What dad?* I ask him with a smile still on my face, which was a big mistake.

*How dare you kiss that black scum under my roof!* Ohh crap he found out.

*How do you know?*

*Your mother decided to tell me last night.* I look back at my mom, who gives me an apologetic look.

*So what? He kissed me, well news flash dad I love him, and there's not a thing you can do about.* I tell my dad, then walk out of the kitchen and back upstairs. On the way to my room, I hear a whine that resembles Stella's voice come from Derek's room. I decide to be snoopy here and go up to the door so I can hear what's going on in there.

*Come on baby.* I hear Stella whine again.

*Get the hell away from me, I don't love you!* Derek shouts at her.

*Let me guess, it's that fat cow Penelope.* Ohh heck now she did not just call me a fat cow!

*That's my best friend your talking about so watch what your saying about her!* Derek defends me.

*Are you in love with her?* Stella demands. I kinda want to see what's going on behind this door. There's a long silence from Derek, then he speaks up.

*Yes I am, I'm in love with Penelope and there's not a damn thing you could do to change that.* Wait, did he just say that he loved me? Yes!

*Maybe There is something I could do...* What is she planning? I'm stopping her, that's it. I barge into his room, them both looking at me. Stella was just about to kiss him. Thank god I stopped her!

*Hell no!* Stella looks at me, then starts to back away.

*Look what the cat dragged in.* Stella sneers at me.

*Throwing yourself onto guys again? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a prostitute.* I comment to her. Derek laughs a little, but quickly stops.

*At least I have a relationship when was the last time you had one ten years ago?* Really that's all she has?

*Honey I could run circles around you.* I start walking towards her. The entire time during this, Derek's just on the sidelines watching the whole time.

*I doubt that.*

*Just watch me.* I raise my hand back and slap Stella across the face. I look at Derek, who looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh. Stella gives me the death glare.

*You bitch.* Stella continues to glare at me.

*Takes one to know one.* I put my hands on my hips.

*You better watch out.* Stella warns as she starts to back out of his room.

*I don't think I need to.* Stella turns around, and fully walks out of his room and down the hallway. I turn back towards Derek, who is just standing there with his hands covering his mouth. Ok, this is suddenly very awkward.

*I'm just going to go.* I say to Derek, then walk out of his room leaving him speachless. What the hell just happened? I think I just went all jeslousy monster on her.

I walk downstairs into the living room to see my mom on the couch, who instantly turns towards me.

*What did you do to Stella? She stormed out of the house mumbling your name.* My mom asks.

*Well let's just say the cat claws came out and I slapped her.*

*I'm going to guess it involved him?*

*ding ding ding we have a winner. It was soo awkward. I ended up just leaving the room.* My mom laughs.

*So did he say anything?*

*Yeah, I heard him tell Stella that he loves me.* My mother drops what was in her hand.

*Congrats, well speaking of the devil.* I think that was my mom's hint of he's coming.

*I'm just going to give you too some alone time.*My mother gets up from her seat and walks off. Soon Derek comes and sits next to me.

*I wanted to say thank you for getting Stella out of my hair.* Derek says.

*Your welcome.*

*I haven't said thank you.* Wait he did, didn't he?

*How are you going to say thank you then?*

*By doing this...* He leans over and kisses me again, but this time with a tad more emotion than before. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

*Your welcome?* It comes as more of a question then an answer.

*I'm going to go upstairs, I guess I'll see you later.* I get up from the couch.

*I'll be upstairs in a second.* He says as I start to walk away.

*What for?*

*You'll just have to wait and see.* I go upstairs wondering, what will he do.

Soo Stella got showed up by Penelope!

The part where Stella and Penelope had their 'showdown' I got from Little miss-RozaAnn :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So Penelope and Stella had their little stand off, and Derek kissed her again. Yea!

As for CeeCee333, Maybe it will happen in the ninth season :D

Here it is, Enjoy!

Now I'm starting to really wonder why he would say 'I'll be up in a second.' But he kissed me again! Does he know that I heard him say to Stella that he loves me? Probably not...

So I get back upstairs and I go into my room, where I grab a book and flop down on my bed. I turn to the beginning of the book and start reading.

Minutes later, There's a knock on my door.

*I'm reading.* I call, not taking my eyes off the book.

*Well can you put the book down for a while so I can talk to you about something?* Derek asks.

*What's it about?*

*It's about you.* About me? I put the book down on my bed, walk over to the door, and open it.

*Penelope I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, I...* Just then I hear my mother call my name.

*Penelope can you come downstairs for a second?*

I give Derek an apologetic look.

*I'm sorry, I'll be right back.* I head towards the stairs.

*I'll tell you later baby girl.* Derek calls towards me as I head down the stairs. When I get to the bottom of the stairs, my mom is waiting for me.

*Yeah mom?* I ask her.

*So went on with Derek when I left?* My mom questions me as she sat down on the stairs.

*Well he thanked me for getting Stella out of his hair.* I sat down beside my mom.

*And how'd he thank you?*

*By kissing me...* My mom turns her head towards me.

*Well I'm glad for you, did he say anything else?*

*I think before you called me down, he was trying to tell me that he loved me.*

*Then why did you come down then?*

*I don't know...* My mother laughs.

*Well go back up there then!* I get up, then I get an Idea.

*Wait mom do you have a sticky note and a Pen?* I ask her.

*Yeah... why?* My mom gets up, grabs a sticky note and Pen off the table and hands it to me.

*Ohh I've got an idea, that's all.* I start to go back up the stairs.

*Becareful dear!*

*Will do!* I get to the top of the stairs, and get to the nearest wall. I grab the pen and write this on the sticky note.

_I love you, simple as that._

I decided to tell him first, lift some weight off his shoulders. I take the sticky note, go up to his bedroom door, then put the sticky note on his door. I run back downstairs, and into the kitchen. Once I get in the kitchen, I take a breather.

Why did I just do that? Was that courage that came up out of the blue or what? Guess I can't turn back now...

I decide to go back upstairs and lay down for a bit. When I get to my room, Derek's not there. Probably went back to his room, wait that means he saw the note, wait why am I getting nervous now?

I close my door, then crawl into bed. Not even a full 10 seconds after I get into bed, does my door open. My eyes are closed but I can feel someone get into my bed, then wrap my arm around my waist, bring me closer to them. Of course It's Derek. I can feel him bring his lips up to my ear.

*I love you too, simple as that.* He whispers in my ear, then nuzzles his face into my hair. I then fall into a deep sleep.

When I open my eyes the next morning, Derek's sitting by the window watching me.

*Your up.* He comments as he walks up beside me.

*How long were you watching me sleep?* I ask him as I rub my eyes.

*An hour or so, I'm going to go downstairs, see you soon.* He kisses me, then goes downstairs.

I go over to my dresser, put on a light blue dress with brown sandals. I head down stairs to find Derek talking with my mother. The minute I get to the bottom of the stairs, Derek looks at me. He walks up to me.

*You look beautiful... as usual.* He drops a kiss on my forehead.

*Thanks.* Just as Derek steps away from my father comes around the corner.

*I've been meaning to find you.* My father points at Derek.

*Yes sir?*

*What gives you the right to kiss my daughter?* He asks Derek.

*The fact that I love her.* My father's eyes turn into an icy glare as he looks at Derek.

*What did you say boy?* He asks Derek.

*First of all, I ain't your boy second, I said I love your daughter! That's right I love Penelope! We may have not been together long, but I love her with all my heart, And I know she loves me too.* Derek says as he steps closer to my father. We're together? I guess we are .. Yes!

*Your not man enough to date my daughter.*

*I'm more of a man then you'll ever be.* Derek snarls in his face. He just said that? That's it, he's screwed.

*You are going to get.*

*What are you going to do about it then?* Derek got his answer pretty quick because My father balls his hand up into a fist, cocks it back, but before My dad can hit Derek, I jump in between the two. Instead of my dad hitting Derek, he hit's me, knocking me to the ground.

Uhh ohh, Something tells me Derek's not too happy about Penelope getting hit, and he's going to kill her father!

Thanks to my 50th reviewer CeeCee333

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Last ch Penelope had protected Derek from getting hit by jumping infront of him when her dad was trying to punch him, but he punched Penelope instead! That's not good, Let's see what Derek does :D

CeeCee333, if only the writers knew about how much the fans wanted them together...

Here it is, Enjoy!

Crap! That hurts like hell! If It hurts this bad, then I don't even want to know what it looks like.

So imediatly when I hit the floor, Derek's by my side.

*Oh my god Penelope!* He crouches down to help me up. He grabs me by my upper arms and helps me up. Where my dad hit me was right across the bridge of my nose. Derek puts his hands on my face and starts assesing the damage.

*Well It's pretty bruised and swollen, it's not broken though.* Derek turns to my dad.

*And as for you jackass, I'm going to have to kill you.* Derek lunges at him, but I stop him.

*Don't he's not worth your time, besides he got what he was begging for by doing this, I'm leaving.* I walk away from them and head upstairs to start packing. When I got to my room, I went towards my dresser to grab my clothes, of course Derek runs into my room.

*Why do you want to leave?* Derek asks as he walks up behind me.

*Because living here is like living with the desprite housewives.* I mutter as I grab some clothes and head towards my suitcase.

*Look baby girl, we're only going to be here for a couple more days, then we're going home. All we have to do is avoid your dad, which I'm going to have to do unless I'm going to end up killing him.* I stop and look at him.

*I thought you'd be all over leaving?* I ask him.

*Orginally I was but we only have a little time here left, then after we leave, you can then decide to leave.*

*Now go put those clothes back.* He motions his head towards my dresser, reluctantly I put the clothes back.

*I hate you.* I mutter as I turn towards him.

*No, you love me.* He kisses the top of my head.

*I'n doing this for you, I hope you realise that.* I look up at him.

*I know, now we need to get some ice on your nose.* He starts leading me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once we get into the kitchen, he makes me sit down as he goes into the freezer for an icepack.

*So, what did you do to my father after I went upstairs?* As ask him as he comes back from the freezer with an Icepack.

*What? I never did anything to your father.* He comes over and puts the icepack on my nose which feels incredibly good.

*Derek Morgan...*

*Ok, I punched your dad in the face.* I look at him.

*May I ask what the hell you were thinking?*

*He deserved it.* I get up from the chair with the icepack still on my nose.

*I'll be upstairs.* I say to him as I walk upstairs. I go to my bedroom, and lay down on my bed. With my head towards the ceiling, I stare up at the ceiling.

Derek, being the protective person he is, comes into my room and lies down next to me on the bed. He then starts nuzzling his face into my neck.

*What are you doing?* I ask him.

*Trying to get some attention from my girlfriend.*

*Your lucky your cute.* I push his head away from my neck.

*So you think I'm cute?*

*Of course I do, why wouldn't why?*

*Because you'd think I'm handsome, I mean have you looked at me recently?* He asked as he gestures towards his face.

*Yes I have, now is there anything else obvious you'd like to point out?*

*Yeah, I'm in love with you.* He whispers, then starts to lean in. He kisses me, one of his hand moving to the back of my neck. He tilts my head to the right so he can deepen the kiss. Derek pulls away, the hand at the back of my neck moving to my cheek.

*I love you too.* He kisses me one last time.

*Like music to my ears.* I get up from the bed.

*Where're you going?* He asks.

*Downstairs to put this back in the freezer, I'll be right back.* I walk out of the room and down stairs to the freezer where I put the icepack back in my freezer.

*He really seems to love you.* I turn around to see my mother standing there.

*Yeah he does.* I close the freezer and lean against the fridge.

*Just let him know that if he hurts my little girl, he won't be living to see the next day.*

*And that won't scare the crap out of him at all.* I say sarcasticly.

*If he really loves, which I'm sure he does he won't be scared of what I'd do to him, he'd be scared of what he'd do to himself if he ever hurt you.* My mom is right on this one.

I head back upstairs to find Derek in the same posistion as before I left.

*Your back.* He gets up off the bed and comes over to me.

*Yep, and my mom told me to tell you that if you ever break my heart, you won't live to see the next day.*

*That makes me feel so good on the inside, I got to get back to my room and take care of a few things, see you later baby girl .* He kisses my forehead, then walks back to his room. What could he have to take care of? And Why didn't he tell me what?

So what do you guys think he had to take care of? Hope you guys liked it.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	11. Chapter 11

,Hey guys! Derek apparently has something to take care of, what ever he meant by that, let's see what this certain agent has been hiding from us :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

I'm _like_ really starting to worry about what he's 'taking care of.' I mean for All i know he could be planning to beat up my father or worse.

So after sitting in my room for about 20 minutes after he left, I get up from where I was sitting and go over to his room. I don't even knock I just enter the room. The room's empty, the only thing out of place being a piece of paper on the bed. I pick up the paper and read it.

_Baby girl, i knew you would come in and see what I was doing, so I had to do it out of the house, see you in a while_

_P.S Put some ice on your nose!_

Even when he's out of the house, he's got to be protective, but whatever makes him more comfortable I guess. And how the hell did he know I was going to be checking in on him? Is he like some sort of medium or fortune teller? Guess that's what I get when I starting dating my best friend of 6 years.

Listening to his orders because somehow he'll find out if I didn't put ice on my nose, I run down to the freezer in the kitchen where I grab an icepack and put it on my nose. I see my mom walking by so I stop her.

*Mom! Do you know where Derek went?* I ask my mother.

*He's in the barn, ohh crap I wasn't suppose to tell you!* My mother exclaims.

*Thanks mom, love you!* I call to her as I run towards the back door. Once I get outside, I instantly start running towards the barn, when I get to the barn, I can hear music playing. Is that... Gavin Degraw? I don't know.

I go over to the ladder to get to the second floor, I climb the ladder and get to the second floor of the barn, where I see Derek leaning up against the barn wall, with music coming somewhere from the barn.

*I knew your mother was going to tell you where I was, so I told her, by the way I can see you got my message.* He smirks, refering to the piece of paper I found on the bed.

*I'm touched to know that you personally told my mother what you were doing so she could tell me.* I walk up to him.

*Well sweetness, I do live every day to make you happy.* Derek said honestly.

*Now, may I have this dance?* He asks as he offers me his hand.

*I don't know... I've heard dancing in a barn can be dangerous.* I take his hand.

*Well you've got me to protect you.* He pulls me dangeriously closer to him.

*I do?*

*Shame on you baby girl, you should know that by now.*

*I should?* At this point I'm teasing him.

*You live being difficult don't you?* He asks

*Well it is one of my many talents...*

*Many, many talents.* He kisses the top of my head.

*So what did I do to deserve all of this?* Derek looks at me as if I have three heads.

*For you being you silly girl.* He chuckles afterwards and kisses the top of my head again.

*Do you think we still would've gotten together even if we didn't go to Texas together?* Derek looks down at me.

*To be honest, yes. Truth to be told I was planning the minute you told me you where going to Texas, to tell you I loved you when you got back, it just happened sooner than later.*

*Whatever happens here in Texas, doesn't stay here it's coming with us back to Quantico, people deserve to know that I'm dating the best woman for me, everyone will be happy.* I look down at the floor. I don't know why, but I feel like I don't deserve this.

*What's wrong baby? Did I say something wrong?* Derek asks, imediatly worried.

*I just... I feel like that I... don't deserve this.* I mumble to myself. He takes his index finger and tilts my chin up to meet his gaze.

*You deserve all of this, and so much more. And I plan on giving it all to you, whether you think you deserve it or not, because no matter what you say, you always will in my eyes.* He looks down at me for a long time before leaning down and kissing me ever so softly.

*Thank you.* He says out of the clear blue.

*For what?*

*For coming into my life six years ago, ever since that one day, I knew that I needed you in my life, no matter how much you may have liked it or not at beginning, now were at this point in our lives, the best part.*

*You know I love you right?*

*Of course I do.* We hear the last lines of the song, just not talking.

_We belong together, like the open seas and shores._

*I'm going to start walking you back to the house, being I'm the perfect gentlemen and all.* He walks to the edge, jumps off then helps me down.

*Yeah, your the perfect gentlemen.* He puts his arm around my waist. He walks me all the way upstairs and infront of my room. He faces me.

*That was the best first date of my life, hopefully it get's me another one...* He leads on.

*Possibly.* I kiss his cheek then go into my bedroom and close the door. I crawl into bed, and course Derek instantly comes in. He takes off his shirt, then crawls into bed with me, instantlg wrapping arm around me, bringing me closer.

*Goodnight baby girl, sweet dreams.* He kisses the spot right under my earlobe. Then I fall asleep in the protection of Derek.

Yeah a sweet ch between our favorite two! Next ch will be Penelope's birthday, so you'l have to see what Derek's got in store because we all know he'll have something planned.

The lyrics were from We Belong Together by Gavin Degraw :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! So it's Penelope's Birthday and we all probably thinking what does Derek have planned this time? Well you'll find out now :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

So it's about midnight the next day, which is my birthday. I sleeping contently curled up in Derek's side when he whispers in my ear.

*Happy birthday baby girl.* Again he kisses the spot under my ear. Awww that was sweet! He whispered in my ear happy birthday at midnight. All I do is curl up into his side even more. Before I go to sleep again, I hear Derek say 'I love you' then I fall asleep.

The next time I wake up, I look at the clock and it reads 8:00, well at least it's not midnight.

I look over to my side and See that Derek's already up, well for some reason that doesn't surprise me.

I get up out of bed, and grab some clothes out of my dresser, and walk over to the bathroom to where I take a shower. When I get out of the shower I get dressed in some jeans, shirt and flip flops. When I walk out of the bathroom Derek's waiting for me by the entrance to the room.

*Good morning.* Derek says, then walks up to me and kisses me.

*Happy birthday... again.* He kisses the tip of my nose.

*Thank you.* Just then Derek's phone rings.

*I'll be right back baby girl.* He kisses my cheek then leaves the room. I don't leave the room, but I can still here his conversation.

*It was suppose to be here today! No it can't come tomorrow, I can't wait until tomorrow! I swear to god if it's not here tonight... yeah it better be, goodbye.* Then he hangs up. What was suppose to be in today? I'm totally confused. Just before Derek comes, I act like I wasn't listening in on the conversation. He comes into the room with a smile on his face.

*What's got you smiling?* I ask him as I walk out of the room.

*The fact that I'm going to be waking up next to you every morning for the rest of my life.* He follows me out of the room.

*That's a pretty big promise, are you sure you can live up to it?* I start heading down the stairs with him hot on my tail.

*Any promise i make to you, is going to be carried out until the day I die.* He brings me closer to him, kissing the side of my head.

When we get to the bottom of the stairs, he starts leading me to the back yard.

*Why are we going to the backyard?* I ask him.

*You'll just have to wait.* He teases. We stop right by a bush of some sort, and he disappears behind the bush, only to reappear seconds later with a bouquet of flowers. He hands them to me.

*Their beautiful, thank you.* I go up to him and hug him.

*Your welcome, just remember you deserve all this.* He pulls away and kisses my forehead. Just then his phone rings again.

*Sorry Baby girl, hold on a second.* He walks into the house, he thinks I can't hear him but I can. He's seriously going to have to work on that.

*Hello? Its here? Thank you, I'll be leaving to pick it up in a couple of minutes to come and get, thank you again. Goodbye.* He hangs up, then walks back out of the house.

*I hate to leave you on your birthday, but I have to go pick something up, I'll be right back, anything happens you call me.* He kisses me, then enters the house again, only to exit through the back door. Ok, now I'm really starting to wonder what he's going to pick up. Well guess I'm stuck with waiting, or am I? Yeah I'm probablg just going to wait it out.

I walk into the house with the flowers in hand, and into the kitchen where I grab a vase, fill it with water, then put the flowers in the vase and set the vase on the counter.

Just then my mother walks into the kitchen. He sets her eyes on the vase of flowers.

*Happy birthday dear, who got you the flowers?* My mother asks as she walks over to the vase and smells the flowers.

*Derek did.*

*Well that was sweet of him. Where is he?*

*He said he had to go pick something up, whatever it is, it must be important because he got a call this morning and he said 'I can't wait until tomorrow for it.'* I tell my mother as I walk into the living room.

*Well that's very... ominious.*

*Very.* I hear my phone ringing on the counter, so I go and pick it up.

*Hello?*

*Is that the greeting I really get?* I hear Derek ask.

*It's still early in the morning.*

*It's almost nine.* Derek points out.

*Exactly my point. You know nothing happened since you left 10 minutes ago.*

*I know, but I wanted to let you know I'm going to be home soon, so I wanted you to be the first face I see when I get home.* I could literally hear the smile grow on his face.

*I'll take that into consideration.*

*I'll see you soon, love you.*

*Love you too.* I hang up the phone, then walk into the kitchen and sit down to wait for him. Soon though, my eyes begin to droop, and I quickly fall asleep.

Not long after, I feel someone's hand land on my shoulder, jolting me awake. I fly up to see Derek standing behind me.

*Fell asleep waiting?* He asks with a slight hint of sarcasim in his voice.

*No, I was just... thinking.*

*With your eyes closed and head down?*

*Shutup.* I get up from the kitchen chair.

*Not a chance, now can I have a 'welcome back?'* He asks.

*Welcome back.*

*That's better, now not that I don't think your beautiful as is, but I need you to change into something more...*

*Me?*

*That's it, just come down when your done, and we'll get going.*

*To where?* I ask as I start to go up the stairs.

*It's a surprise.* Ahhh, him and his surprises.

So he's got a birthday suprise! And I promise, in the next ch, you will find out what he had to go pick up!

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! My muse for this story has finally come back from a long vacation, so this story is back in business baby! In the last ch, Morgan said that he was taking Garcia somewhere special, so let's finally get another ch out!

Here it is, Enjoy!

Due to Morgan's suggestion, I head upstairs to my room to change. When I get to my dresser, I realise I don't have an outfit that's more 'me'. Looks like I'll have to be creative here. I grab a white sundress and black sandals, and a leather jacket that ends in the middle of my torso, then put it all on. I grab a black hair off my dresser then put it on.

After finally approving my look, I walk out of my room and down the stairs to where I see my mother and father talking, but I don't see Derek. Huh, wonder where he went, Just before I hit the bottom step, I hear my father say something to my mother catches my attention.

*I don't like my daughter with that piece of crap Derek, she needs someone who actually cares about her, Like Jack.* Did he seriously just say what I think he just say? What the hell! Before I can hear what my mother responds with, Morgan comes back into view.

*Sorry, I had to take care of something. You look amazing.* He pulls me up off the bottom step, and kisses the tip of my nose.

*Thanks.* I say as I put on a fake, but believable smile on face. I can't believe my dad disapproves of Derek soo much, he would rather have me be with a guy who broke my freaking heart.

*You ready to go?* He asks me.

*Totally.* With that, he slides his arm around my waist and walks towards the front door.

*You guys have fun!* My mother calls out to us. Hey, at least my mother likes him, hell she loves him! Once we reach the door, he opens the door and holds it open for me.

*Trying to impress my family?* I joke with him as I step through the door.

*I already did, or at least impressed your mother.* I laugh slightly as he steps out and closes the door behind me.

*You better prepare for the most wonderful night of your life.* Morgan says as we start walking towards the car.

*Are you sure about that?* I ask him as I turn to face him. He turns towards and get's several inches from my face.

*I'm damn sure.* He leans down slightly, and gives me a light kiss. He pulls away, then kisses my forehead.

*Let's go.* We both get into the car, then he starts driving to wherever we're going.

Within a quick amount of time, we arrive at a clearing in a forest. The half moon shone brightly against the midnight blue sky. Wow, I had no idea something like that could be in Texas.

*Wow.* I say as I get out of the car.

*Takes your breath away huh?* He follows me out of the car.

*Most definitely, it's amazing... beautiful even.* I walk in front of the car and lean against the hood of the car. Morgan follows me and stands beside me.

*Not that I don't like it, but why did you take me out to the woods, are you going to kill me or something?*

*You, never. Your father, I wish I could at moments, but sadly I'm not going to because I'm a bigger person than him.* Him saying that, reminds me of what I heard my dad say to my mom. I still can't believe that my father actually thinks that little of Derek! Can he at least try and like him for my sake, his daughter? But no, he can't even do that!

*Penelope? Is everything ok?* He asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

*Yeah, everything's good.*

*Are you sure? You seem... distracted.* I roll my eyes slightly.

*Yes I'm fine.* If only I could tell him, but I can't otherwise someone's going to get a beat down from Morgan.

*There's something I want to give you, turn around and close your eyes.* Morgan asks me.

*But-*

*Just do it ok! Just trust me* Under his orders, I turn around and close my eyes. I then feel him move my hair off the back of my neck. Then I feel something cold slip around the front of my neck, and some metal rest at my neck. A necklace, or a small metal rope? I don't know at the moment.

*You can open your eyes now, don't turn around though.* I open my eyes to have a small metal heart at my neck attached to a metal chain.

*Many year's ago before I even Lived in Virginia, my mother gave this to me. She told me my father had given it to her when they starting dating to prove that his heart would always be with her. She had told me that one day when I find that one special girl later in life that I whole-hearted loved, I was supposed to give it to her to show that I would always be with her, Your that girl.* He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him, and burries his face in my hair.

*It's beautiful, Thank you.*

*You're welcome. You know I love you right?* He asks me.

*Of course.*

*Good.* He kisses the top of my head while still holding me against him. For awhile, we just sit there, looking at the forest, the sky, everything. At time, Morgan speaks.

*We probably should be heading back.*

*Ok* He takes me to my side of the car, Helps me in, then goes to his own side of the car and gets in, and starts driving back to the ranch.

When we get back to the ranch and get inside, I turn towards Morgan.

*I'll be upstairs in a second, I just have to take care of something real quick.*

*Ok baby girl, just don't be too long. You know I don't like waiting for you.* He pulls me in for a quick kiss, then goes upstairs. Once he get's upstairs, I walk into the kitchen where my mother usually is, but instead it's my father.

*Hey dad.* I sit down at the kitchen island.

*Hello, so did that no good cheating player just use you tonight?* My dad asks me.

*Seriously? Can you at least try and like him?*

*Pumpkin, why try when I know it's the truth, and what the hell is around your neck?* He asks, gesturing to the necklace Derek had given me.

*Is it any of your concern?*

*Yeah, when your my daughter and your staying under my roof, I have the right to know what the hell my daughter's wearing!*

*Fine, Derek gave it to me tonight, he also said he wanted to be with me for the rest of his life.* I say while smiling.

*Highly unlikely* That's it.

*Can't you just be happy that I'm happy? Ohh wait no you can't, just because Derek's african american, and not white! Damn it dad Just be supportive of me for once!* I scream at him, then walk upstairs. When I get into my room, Derek's not in there or the bathroom. So I close the door, and lock it, then slide onto the floor crying my eyes out. Literally 5 seconds later Derek's at the door. I can hear him trying to open the door.

*Penelope? Why'd you lock the door?* He asks. I continue crying, then I assume he hears me.

*Baby girl, what's wrong? Come on open the door so I can see you, please.*

*My... Father.* I manage to get out in-between the crying.

*That son of a bitch!* I then hear him walk away from the door, then running. Something tells me someone's going to need a few ice packs, and it's not going to be Derek.

So Penelope's Dad made her cry, and Morgan's going to take care of it! Glad my muse came back for this fanfic :)

My muse is almost back from its vacation for Making It Up To Her, so bear with me here :)

Thanks for reading and to all the fans who were patient for new ch's :D

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So in the last ch, Dad made Garcia cry and locking herself in her room, and boy he wasn't a happy camper! Let's just see what goes on between the pissed off boyfriend and the father :D

PRE CAUTION THIS CH WILL MAKE YOU CRY OR TEAR UP!

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Morgan's POV)

How the hell can a father make his daughter cry and not feel guilty about it? That action is making me consider does he even have a heart, ohs wait I already that. From the minute we got here, her father has been a cold-blooded, self-centered, self righteous son of a bitch and I've had it! I don't know how she's put up with it all these years? More important how has she not punched him in the face, like I did which I was pretty proud about, hell I still am.

So I literally run downstairs and look for her father, which I find him with her mother in the backyard.

*What's your damn problem?! What the hell did you do to your own daughter that she's locked herself in her room and is crying her eyes out?* I scream at him.

*I just told her the truth about you, that's all.*

*That's a bunch of bullshit. You have no damn right to be saying all these things about me when you have no idea who the hell I am! And with criticising her every choice, that's a complete waste of time, because she's progressing on with her life, I would know , I've worked with your daughter for the past 7 freaking years and she is my girlfriend and there's not a damn thing in hell you can do about it.* Her father finally get's up from his seat.

*I'm going to check on Penelope.* Her mother get's up and leaves the backyard.

*There is something I can do about it, and it's show my daughter who you really are, which is a no good, lying, two timing, dark-skinned ass.* Ooo he really want's to go there? I clench my fists so hard, the skin over my knuckles are turning white.

*Your daughter knows who I'm, not to you. She knows the kind of person I am, what I am and what I'm not, you don't. Your daughter has accepted me for the person I am, which I'm glad because to be honest if your daughter wasn't in my life, I don't know what I do. I love her with all my heart, and I will do anything to keep her with me, and if that means putting up with her father whose a racist son of a bitch, Then so be it. Right now though, you better pray to god Penelope's ok or I swear I will end up killing you.* I step closer to him, restraining myself so much.

*You wouldn't have the guts to do it, and besides if you haven't noticed she's my daughter, not your's! So I think I have the right to say who she can see and who she can't.*

*She's not 17 anymore! She's a grown woman who can make her own choices, and if she doesn't want to be with me, that's her choice, but at the moment she's deciding to be at my side and love me, without your permission!* Just as I'm about to come even closer to him, Penelope's mother comes rushing into the back yard.

*Derek, you might want to come see this.* I turn my head towards her. wrong

*What's wrong?* I ask.

*Just come see.* I bolt out of the backyard and up the stairs. I continue running down the hallway to Penelope's bedroom when I stop at the doorway. There's nothing, no Garcia, no suitcases, just nothing. I run into the room and over to the dresser where I open all the drawers and look inside them, no clothes, not even a hairpin. No, no, no she can't be gone!

*I found this on the bed.* Her mother appears at the doorway with a piece of paper in her hand. I walk over to her and grab the piece of paper from her, then read it.

_He got what he wanted, I'm gone, and I'm not heading home._

This can't be happening, she can't be gone! She's gone and I have no Idea where she is.

*I've got to make a call.* I walk out of the room, grab my phone and dial Penelope's phone, no answer. Crap! Next I dial Hotch's number, and he picks up on the first ring.

*Hotchner.*

*Hotch, It's Morgan. It's Garcia, she's gone.*

*Wait, what happened?* He asks, so I explain the situation with her father and how we found the note.

*The note said she's not heading home, which I assume means Quantico, Hotch she's gone, what am I going to do? If I didn't pick a fight with her father today and stayed with her, she wouldn't have left.* I sit down on the phone and tears come to my eyes.

*Derek, listen to me. We Will find her, there's no doubt in that. It's not your fault, there's no way you would've stopped this from happening. Right now we need to focus on finding her and getting her back, we'll down there today, just stay tight and keep trying to call her, leave her a voicemail even.*

*Thanks, and Hotch?*

*Yes Morgan?*

*We'll find her right?*

*Yes we will.* He hangs up on me. I drop the phone on the ground and openly cry. The in my life is gone now, my baby girl has disappeared.

So Garcia's gone, has left :'( but with the BAU on the case, they'll find her.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	15. Chapter 15

*Hey guys! Penelope had disappeared in the last ch **due** to her father, and naturally Derek freaked out and called Hotch. This ch and the next one will be longer due to the fact that they will be including The Search for Penelope, BAU to the rescue :D Due to the reviews, I can see a lot of you didn't expect it to happen, but it did and now we've got the BAU skills at work. Can any of you even imagine what Morgan will be like when he finds Garcia?

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Morgan's POV)

When Hotch said to leave a voice mail I decided to just that. I wipe the tears from my eyes, clear my throat, then pick up the phone. When I call Penelope, it goes straight to voicemail, then I leave the most difficult Message ever.

*Baby girl... It's Morgan. I'm begging you please come back to your family, to the BAU, to me. I can't stand the thought of not knowing where you are and whether your ok or not, I can't begin to process the thought of you being gone, because I know deep down inside your always with me wherever I go. When I gave you the necklace, It was to show you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't do that if you're no where to be found. I can't have the white picket fence, kids, dog everything, if you're not here. Please I'm begging you to come back, come back to the man who is in love with you so I can love you to the best of my capabilities, even further than that. I love you soo much sweetheart just please... come back home to me.*

After the voice mail sends, I get up off the floor and back in to the bedroom, to where her mother is nowhere to be found. I walk the perimeter of the room, just taking in what use to be a bright cheery room, now turned into a room that held memories of someone who has disappeared. While sitting in that room, I vowed to not sleep until I found Garcia, until she was safely in my arms again.

I turn around to see her mother come in the doorway.

*You must really love her, I haven't seen her this happy with someone since Jack. Derek... she'll come back, I know she will.*

*I know she will it's just, a couple of days ago she wanted to leave early, I told to just stay, If we would have left than, she wouldn't be god knows where. She'd be here, with me.*

*Derek, listen to me, there's no way you would've stopped her from leaving, the only thing you could do now is get her back home.* Just then the doorbell goes off. Her mother walks out of the room to answer the door. Within minutes, she comes running back upstairs.

*There's a man at the door, says his name is Aaron Hotchner.* He's here, rather quickly. I get out of the room and run to the front door, to have Hotch, Prentiss, Reid, JJ and Rossi standing there.

*You guys came.* I say while opening the door fully so they could walk in.

*Why wouldn't we? One of our family members is gone, and we're here to find her.* Rossi says, giving me a slight smile. After they walk in, they all walk in to the living room, except Reid.

*Morgan, do you still happen to have the note?* He asks.

*Yeah, why do you need it though?* I take the note found on the bed out of my pocket and hand it to him.

*Well based on how the style of the writing, I could be able to tell what she was feeling when of this note, and that could help us tell how long she could be gone.*

*Whatever you say, as long as it get's her back.* I walk to the living room, where everyone else is. When Hotch notices I came into the room, he speaks.

*Team, even though she is alive and not an unsub, we are going to act as if she were an unsub. Reid, keep looking at the note see what you can find, Rossi I want you to go her bedroom and look at every nook and cranny, look for anything that could help us narrow in on her location, Prentiss JJ I want you to talk to the mother, ask her everything you can to find out about her past, where she liked to go, Morgan you and I are going to do the same with the father.* The team disperses, with me and Hotch staying in the living room.

*Hotch, her father and I don't exactly play nice.*

*Exactly, if you're questioning if and he's see's you really do love her, he may open up more.* With our luck her father comes in.

*Mr Garcia, I'm Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, and you already know this is SSA Agent Derek Morgan, we need you to sit down and ask you a few questions.* All three of us sit down.

*Does this have to do with my daughter?*

*Yes, now tell me, what was Penelope like as a child?* Hotch asks Him.

*She was a happy little child, curious about everything. She always was by her mother's side, loved her to bits, still is.*

*Is there any place your daughter when she was little that had any memories of any kind?* I ask her father, who stiffens up.

*And I should tell you because?*

*Please sir, we're only trying to help your daughter.* Hotch responds.

*Fine, when she was in town she always would visit a family friend, but quite a few years ago they had passed away.*

*Does she know where they're buried at?*

*I'm afraid not, neither do I or her mother.* Hotch looks at me.

*Morgan, go check and see how's Rossi is coming along with the search.* Happy to get out of this questioning, I get up from the couch and head upstairs to find Rossi standing by her bedroom window.

*Hotch wanted me to see if you found anything yet?* I ask Rossi.

*All I found was a shirt in the closet.* He drags the shirt out of the closet. The shirt he's holding is the shirt she was wearing the day she told me she loved me.

*That's what she was wearing the day she told me she loved me.* I say quietly.

*She's trying to say that her love to you will always be something she wants you to have.* Rossi adds. *She'll come back Morgan*

*I hope she does man.* I smile slightly. Suddenly Reid, comes running in.

*Morgan, I've got something.*

*What, what is it Reid?* I ask anxiously.

*While I was looking at the writing which is in Pen, I noticed something. The ink is incredibly dry, too dry to be written today, I'd have to say this was written 1 or 2 days ago.* Reid points out.

*Penelope was planning on leaving sometime, but didn't know. So whatever happened with her father is the straw that broke the camel's back and pushed her to leave.* Rossi comments.

*Also, when I was taking a look at the way she had written it, the way some letter's are easier to read than others would show that she was having a difficult time writing this.*

*Thanks Reid, keep looking at it.* Reid nods his head, then walks out. While Looking around the room my eyes drift to someone shining under the bed.

*Rossi, Look.* I point to under the bed. I get on my stomach and see what is shining under there. It's her cell phone. No wonder she didn't answer my call or get the voicemail.

*It's her phone.* I grab it and get up off the floor. When I unlock her phone, I see a draft message to my phone.

_*I know you love me but it had to be done.* _ I read to Rossi. * She left a draft message to my phone, saved 15 minutes before I found she was gone, she wanted me to find her phone, she wanted me to know, Damn it Rossi why do we have to be 3 steps behind her!?* I ask frustrated.

*Morgan, calm down. It actually helps us, when she said 'but it had to be done.* She's telling us she thinks she had no other choice, and she knew that if try to told you, you'd stop her and she didn't want to be stopped.*

*There the hard-headed Garcia shining through.* We both laugh.

*Morgan, Rossi downstairs now.* Hotch yells. So we both head downstairs to where we find everyone by the front door.

*JJ, Prentiss tell them what you just told me.* Hotch orders.

*Ok, so it took a while but we might have a possible location on Penelope.* Prentiss begins.

*While we were talking to her mom, she had told us when Penelope had been bullied, criticised, pushed around in school, she would come home, drop her stuff off and get out of there house. Her mother told us she went to the same place every time to be alone, and think, which was a church.* JJ says.

*When we called another tech to get the address, they found out church had been torn down in 1987, and was soon replaced by a house which was abandoned in 1999.*

*So we if we go there, she might be there?* I ask hopefully.

*Most likely, now Morgan did she take the car?* Rossi asks*

*Yeah*

*What's the license plate?* He asks.

*ACBT67, why?*

*Because if that car, is there it means she's there, now I want everyone in the car's, let's check out the place.* We all get in the car, and head to the abandoned house, which is surrounded by woods and a river. When we park outside the house, we look at the driveway, there's a car in the driveway.

*What's the license plate on that car Morgan?* JJ asks.

*ACBT67, she's here guys, this is the car.* I call.

*Time to get you home baby girl.* I whisper.

So they found the car, by the house. Let's hope she's there :) Just wanted to let you guys know that school starts back up in a couple of weeks, and when that time comes, updates are going to be more spastic so pre warning :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! So last ch, they had found their car at the possible location, let's hope she's there. And to Lexiboo (Guest), I will try my best to make it longer, glad you love it :)

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Morgan's POV)

*Ok, here's the deal. Bring your guns with you but do not draw them unless it's necessary, knowing Penelope she will get freaked out and run if they're drawn.* Hotch orders.

*But put on the vests, incase anyone you might come across asks.* So we put on the vests. Then we carefully walk up to the front door, where it's slightly open. Rossi opens it all the way, and we all step in.

*Garcia?* Hotch calls out. *Garcia, it's Hotch.* After that, we all split of, checking every room, Me and Rossi taking the bedroom. When we enter the bedroom, there's nothing there except the rotting floors.

*Clear!* Rossi yells. I walk over to the only thing that's not rotting which is a wooden table and see the necklace that's I gave Penelope on the table. I pick up with my hand, smiling in the process. She's here!

*I got something!* I say to Rossi, which he comes over.

*What is it Morgan?*

*It's Penelope's, I gave it to her. She's here.* Rossi smiles as well.

*Guys! Garcia is somewhere On this property, check every square inch, Morgan and Reid, you guys search the woods, she's here and we're not leaving till we bring her home.* Rossi yells. I put the necklace in my pocket, than run outside to meet Reid which he's standing out.

*We'll go outback, you go right, I'll go left.* I tell Reid, which he nods. Then we separate. You know if we weren't searching for Garcia, this forest might actually be a beautiful. The way the light is glistening off the trees, but at this point it's not as pretty as it can be.

As I'm searching in the forest, I start quietly singing to myself.

*Well your going home, back to the place where you belong, and where my love has always been enough for you. Your not running from, no I think you've got it all wrong, I don't regret this Life I chose, So your going home.* After I finish singing, I stand there quietly for a minute. Then I faintly hear a noise in the distance, as if someone was walking, and it wasn't coming from the Right where Reid is. I quickly walk towards the direction I heard the noise come from.

*Penelope it's Morgan.* I call out. Then continue walking in the direction I heard the noise coming from, the noise getting louder as I get closer. Then I see Garcia, walking with her head down and her hands in her pockets. Yes, I found her! I've got her back! Words can't describe how happy I am to see her, how releaved I am that she's not hurt. I walk up, behind her careful not to scare her.

*Didn't I ever teach you not to walk in the woods alone?* I ask her, and she turns around. Other than their being a decent sized cut that bleeding along the side of her face, it's just as beautiful as when she left.

*Morgan? What are you doing here?* She asks as I walk closer to her.

*You think I'd let you just leave like that?* I ask as I get to right in front of her. Then I wrap my arms around, and just holding on to her.

*You scared me to death baby girl, don't do that again.* I say to her as I kiss her forehead. I pull away, than take out my phone and call Hotch.

*Hotch.*

*Yeah?* He asks.

*I've found her.*

*Great, is she injured in any way?* He asks.

*As far as I can tell, she only has a cut on her face.*

*That's great. Bring her back to the house, so we can take her back to her parents house, and Morgan?*

*Yeah Hotch?

*I'm glad you've got her back.*

*Thanks.* I hang up then look back at Garcia, who's standing there looking at me.

*Come on, we've got to get you back to the house.* Silently side by side, we walk back to the house. When we get there, nobody really asked any questions.

*Morgan, You take Garcia in the rental car, we'll meet you back at the house.* Hotch says, I walk to the passenger's side of the car and open the door for her, she silently get's in, then I get in the driver's side. Again, another silent trip between us. When we do get to the house, I out of the car and open her door, She steps out then walks out of the car, then runs inside. I soon as I close her door, the rest of the team pulls up. Hotch get's out of the car and walks up to me.

*She ran inside the minute the house pulled up, Hotch she hasn't said more than 6 words to me since I found her, I'm worried.* I tell him, and frown's slightly.

*I know you are, believe me the rest of us are too. Just try to get her to open up, we are going to head back to Virginia, call us with an update.*

*I can't thank you enough for coming up here.*

*It's no problem Morgan.* He smiles slightly, then get's back in the SUV and drives off. Once they get down the driveway, I walk back into the house to find her mother by the staircase.

*She's upstairs, I think she mumbled something about being alone and needing to think, please go see what's wrong with Pen.*

*Don't worry, I am.* I walk up the stairs and to her bedroom to find her staring sadly at the wall. It breaks my heart to see her like this, I want to help her, but she won't talk to me.

*Can I come in?* I ask her. She turns around slightly to look at me briefly.

*Sure.* She turns back to her normal position. I walk in and sit down next to her.

*I'm leaving back to Virginia today, by myself.* she says softly.

*Why by yourself?*

*Because maybe my father's right, maybe we shouldn't be together.* Woah, where did that come.

*What makes you think he's right, I'm sorry but Penelope from the moment we've been here he's been wrong.* I get up close the bedroom door, then stand directly in front of her.

*I'm not going to let you end us on that, I'm not letting you end us period.* I grab her by her arm lightly and pull her up in front of me.

*I'll do anything, if that means You stay with me because to be honest, I love you too much to let you go. Now you can either leave with me, or you can stay here until tomorrow your choice.* I tell Her. She seems to contemplate the choices for a minute.

*I'll stay until tomorrow.* I can see the sadness and anger leave her eyes finally and her face brightens.

*I think this belongs to you.* I say to her as I take the necklace out of my pocket. Wordlessly, she turns around, and let's me put it on. Then she turns back around.

*I love you.* I whisper to her, then lean down and kiss her. She puts her arms around my neck, pulling me down closer to her. My arms go around her waist as I put more emotion and passion into it. She pulls away, only for me to kiss her once more, pulling her back into another kiss. She pulls away again.

*Can you please leave, I'm going to take a shower.* She asks me.

*Your going to kick me out after a kiss like that? That's cruel baby girl.* I tease her.

*Yeah I am.*

*You don't have any clothes though, there all in the car.*

*Yeah I do, I have a couple of things in the bathroom closet. I'm smarter than you think.*

*Yes you are, I'll be waiting in my room for you.* I kiss her one last time, and I reluctantly pull away.

*I love you.* I say to her as she walks into the bathroom. I've got my baby girl back to normal.

So it was a nice happy ending to the Disappearing Penelope drama. Sadly to say there's only.a few more ch's left, but I have decided to write a sequel called Welcome Home Derek Morgan! Hope have enjoyed this fanfic and can't wait for that one!

The lyrics that Derek had sung were from Home by Daughtry, just changed a smidge :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	17. Chapter 17

*Hey guys! YES 101 REVIEWS! I'm SO HAPPY! I want to thank my 100th reviewer CrazyCrimMind, who said Garcia just deserves some TLC, that's what's she's going to get, and so are you CrazyCrimMind, this one goes out to you :) Also, Stella is going to make her very last appearance ever :D

Here it is, Enjoy!

(Garcia's POV)

So I take a nice shower to calm my nerves and to wipe away all the dirt of being in the woods for 3 hours. After my shower, I go over to my bathroom closet and put on one of the few outfits which is a tighter t-shirt and some shorts. Then I Walk out of my bathroom to actually find no one there. To be honest I thought Morgan would be waiting there, guess not huh?

I walk out of my room, and out into the hallway. I walk up to Derek's door, and before I even knock he opens the door.

*Hey, I'll be downstairs in a second.* He says

*How come?*

*I'm not fully dressed, I took a shower, as you did and may I say, you look beautiful.* He leans out his room, kisses my forehead then goes back into his room. So without him, I head downstairs, hearing the high-pitched voice that belongs to Stella on my way down.

*Where is Penelope and that amazing cute best friend of her's?* I hear ask my mother. I hit the bottom step, and head into the kitchen where I find Stella in another one of her stripper certified outfits; A very tight, very low-cut black dress with 3 inch black heels.

*Well, looks like the wicked bitch of the west came back.* I say, causing Stella to turn her head.

*Penelope, still unsuccessful in the man department?* Stella sneers.

*This isn't pretty woman we aren't paying you to stay here, we don't even want you here, and no I actually found someone.*

*Really? They must be blind, or really ugly, because honestly who would want you?* Stella asks, springing some tears to my eyes. *Not only are you extremely ugly, you could afford to lose some weight, oops I mean a lot of weight!* Stella laughs.

*Last time I checked I'm not blind, and according to you I'm cute.* I hear Derek say. I facing the counter so I can see his hands go either side if me, blocking me in. Stella smiles.

*There's no way you guys are together, why would he be with a fat cow when he could be with me?* I look at his hands to see the skin straining against his knuckles. My eyes begin to water, but don't cry.

*And why would he want to be with someone who looks like they just came off the pole when he could be with me?* I hear him laugh slightly. By this time, my mother has already left the kitchen.

*Because I could actually give him what he wants.*

*Yes, you can give me what I want, get hell out of here and leave my damn girlfriend alone.* Stella's smile falters, then is quickly replaced with a smirk.

*You'll regret it.* She winks at him, then walks out the front door.

*I think not!* He calls out. After she leaves, he sighs.

*Turn around.* He says, and I do. When I look at him, his eyes soften.

*Don't listen to her sweetheart, everything she said about you was a lie, and I'm glad to say your my girlfriend.* He brings his right hand up and softly wipes away the tears in my eyes, then his hand moves down to my cheek. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss. Then he pulls away and moves his hand to rest at my hip.

*Now, it being our last full day in Texas, it's going to be just you and me all day starting in 10 minutes because I forgot to take care of something, you go sit that cute butt of your's down in the living room and I'll be back.* He gives me a light kiss then leaves. I go into the living room and sit down, and see my phone and headphones. I plug the headphones in, lay on the couch and turn on some music. Soon enough, I start singing quietly.

*I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, she will be loved.* I feel someone slowly take the headphones from me, So I turn around to find Morgan do so.

*Your back.*

*Yeah, I'm back. Now follow me.* He grabs my hand lifts me up off the couch.

*Where are we going?* I ask him as he leads me out to the backyard.

*The barn, I figured we could have some nice alone time.* Once we reach the barn, he helps me up on the second floor rafters, then comes up beside me.

*I never thought I would've said this, but I'm glad I came to Texas.*

*How come?* I ask him.

*Because silly girl, I never would have the courage to tell you that I loved you, and we wouldn't be here now.* He kisses the side of my head.

*What did you do when you found that I was gone?* I asked, uncertain if he's going to answer.

*I broke down I cried, realising that I could've lost you forever. I thought we'd never find you, but then when I saw you in woods, I knew that someone was watching down on me and made my wish to come true.*

*That wish being?* He looks at me.

*For you to come back home, unharmed and safe in my arms.* His grip on me tightens a little.

I get up off the floor of the barn and stretch.

*I 'm going to get some sleep, it's been a long ass day.* Derek get's up as well.

*Let me walk you back.* He get's down then helps me. He slides his along his waist, the walks me back to my room. When we get to my room, he removes his arm from my waist.

*Goodnight Morgan.*

*Goodnight Baby girl.* He kisses my forehead, then walks into his room, and I walk into mine. Once I get in, I change into a sleeveless blue shirt and a pair of gym shorts. I then remove any makeup that's left on my face and put hair in a quick Braid. Then there's a knock on my door. I go over to my door to find a shirtless Morgan in sweats. Holy crap, that's definitely something to look at.

*Is there a reason your standing in the hallway shirtless?* I ask eyeing him.

*I came to go to sleep.* I roll my eyes, and let him in, he closes the door behind.

*There's a wonderful spot on the floor over there that's calling your name.* I tell him as I shut off the light and crawl into bed.

*Guess it's just going to have to wait.* He lays down , instantly pulling me closer to him. My head goes right under his chin.

*I love you.* He whispers, then kisses me one last time before I fall asleep.

So we got a lot of sweet moment Between Morgan and Garcia, and another cat fight where Stella loses again :D

I plan on having two more ch's of this, one will be half Texas half Virginia and the other will be full Virginia, than it's sequel time which I'm glad you guys are excited about :)

The lyrics were from She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 :)

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	18. Chapter 18

As Hey guys! So as I said before, this ch will be half Texas half Virginia, then one more ch after this :'(

Here it is, Enjoy!

I woke up with the bright Sunday Morning sun shining window and into my face, waking me up. I groan as I open my eyes, seeing that Morgan's passed out cold. I carefully get out of bed, making sure that don't wake him up. I then slip into the bathroom and get dressed in a casual blouse, jeans, and sandals. Once I take my hair out of the braid, brush it, then put on a splash of makeup, I open the door and start to walk out when I bump into a now awake Morgan.

*Someone's been very busy this morning.* He comments as he eyes me up and down.

*Yes I have, are you going to be putting a shirt on today?*

*I don't know, sad to see it go? Don't worry this.* He pauses to take my hand and touches his stomach/ ab area with it. *Will always be yours.*

*I never doubted that, I'll be downstairs if you need me.* I give him a light kiss which he instigates for more by pushing me up against the door and moving his hand to back of my neck. I reluctantly push him from me.

*We have a plane to catch, go!* I point to his room.

*Come on baby.*

*Maybe when we get back to Virginia...* I don't even need to finish my sentence because he already takes off to his room. I laugh as I walk downstairs to already find his suitcases by the front door. When I walk into the kitchen I find a note on the counter from my mom on the counter.

_Hey Pen, _

_Sorry Me and your father couldn't be here to see you go, friend emergency. Don't listen to what your father says about Derek. He's the best person for you and will always love you, as they say 'Mother knows best'_

_Safe Trip _

_Mom xoxo_

Aww that was sweet of her. And my mom is right, he is the best man for me. After I leave the note the counter, I walk back to the bottom of the stairs.

*Come On Morgan, we going to miss the plane if you don't that handsome face down here!* I call. Seconds later he comes running down the stairs.

*Remind me never to get you mad.* He jumps the bottom step and hits the floor. Within minutes, awe have our bags in the car and we're driving to the airport.

(Virginia, Garcia's Place.)

When we get back to Virginia, Derek drops me off at my place and helps me take my bags up to my place. Once we both get into my place and he puts my stuff down, he shuts the door.

*Thanks for the help.*

*Anytime beautiful.* I walk away from him and towards my bedroom.

*What are you doing?* He asks as he follows me. I stop at the doorway.

*I promised JJ that I'd go to the bar with her once I got back from Texas, I'm getting dressed. You know you can go home now right Morgan?*

*Baby girl, this is my home, your home.* He kisses my forehead lightly, then I go into my room and get dressed in a tight navy blue dress, black tights, and navy blue heels. I walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when I hear a low whistle from Morgan.

*Trying to give me a heart attack woman?* He asks while eyeing me.

*Is it working?*

*Your pretty damn close to.* He walks up to me, and kisses me.

*You look amazing.* He kisses me once more.

*Thank you, now I'll call you when I get back, I love you.*

*Love you too, be safe out there.* He kisses me one last time before I head out.

*So did anything happen with you and Morgan in Texas?* JJ asks as she stirs her drink while we're sitting at the bar.

*Actually, yes. We're dating now.* I say while smiling and looking at JJ, whose face breaks out into a huge smile.

*Oh my god! I'm so happy for two! You guys make the best couple ever.* JJ says enthusiastically.

*Thanks.*

*What's with the necklace? You didn't have that before you left.* JJ comments.

*Morgan gave it to me while we're down there.* And I told her the story behind the necklace.

*Awww, who knew he was capable of being such a romantic.*

*No kidding JJ.* After that, we talked about every that happened in our lives in the past two weeks, not even mentioning when I disappeared, just having a good time. Tonight was a great thing to get the past two weeks out of my head.

JJ and I had somehow gotten to the topic of cute guys.

*So see any cute guys in Texas?* JJ asks.

*I saw this guy who I was engaged with back in college.*

*You were engaged in college?*

*Yes, I was. But it turns out he into the past ten years, he's turned into a man whore because as he was dating another girl that was in the house, he tried to kiss me but I punched him in the stomach.* JJ's eyes widen.

*Well, congrats. What did Morgan do about it?*

*He almost killed him, but luckily he got smart quick and ran.* JJ laughs.

*Never get on Morgan's bad side when your involved.* As I look towards the front entrance, The front door swings open, revealing Jack standing there. My eyes nearly fall out of my head.

*What's up Garcia?* JJ asks.

*Jack's here*

*Who's Jack?*

*The man whore, he just walked in.* I whisper.

*I'm calling Morgan.* JJ get's up from the bar and walks to a quieter part of the bar to make the call. Soon enough, Jack finally see's me, and starts walking towards me.

So Jack found Penelope, not good! Next ch is the last and final Ch for Welcome Home Penelope Garcia! Fanfic.

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	19. Chapter 19

tHey guys! In the previous ch, Jack had found Penelope at the bar, that's when JJ called Morgan. LAST CHAPTER :'(

Here it is, Enjoy!

Holy crap! How did he even find me? Let alone know what bar I'd be in? You know what, I bet you he was listening in when I called JJ before I left, that little snoop! I oughta smack him, or better yet, hit him where the sun don't shine!

Jack continues walking towards my table. Crap, what do I do? Finally, he reaches the table immediately walking in front of me.

*Penelope, glad I could find you, missed you since you've been gone.* He smiles.

*Get lost Jack.* I get up from the table and walk over to a near by wall.

*feisty, I like that.* He licks his lips. Eww, talk about pervert!

*I'm with someone else Jack, so why don't you just hit the road?* I ask him.

*Because, I can't leave here without you.*

*Looks like your going to have to.* I look at JJ over Jack's shoulder. She gives me a thumbs up and mouth 'He's coming. Great, someone's either a getting arrested, b killed, or both.

*Does it really have to end that way?* Jack asks as he pushes me up against the wall with his body.

*Yes, no get the hell off of me.* I raise my voice, but Jack just laughs.

*Too bad sweetheart.* His voice goes down three levels as he leans. I clamp my lips closed, preparing for impact. His lips finally touch mine, and my body tenses. With my lips still clamped shut, I refuse to respond even though of what he could eventually takes his lips off of mine.

*I can't believe I was in love with you.* I growl.

*Correction, I can't believe I am in love with you.*

*What color is the sky in your world?* I spit in his face.

*That's a bad Garcia, I guess I'll just have to punish you.* He purs in my ear, then moves his lips onto mine again. My lips are clamped shut again. Just then I hear the bar doors open so hard, they hit the wall.

*What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?* I hear Morgan yell, actually I think everyone on the block could hear him. Jack doesn't respond, he just continues kissing me and me being unresponsive. Then Morgan runs over, Yanks Jack from me so hard, Jack's back hits a nearby table.

*Maybe you didn't hear me. I said what the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?* Morgan growls and he lifts Jack up off the floor.

*Looks like she decided to go for someone with a little more... drive.* Jack winks at me, which wins him Morgan slamming him into the table.

*Bull freaking crap, and kissing my girlfriend? Do you have a death wish? Because your about to get one!* Morgan raises his fist back, but before Morgan can hit his target, Jack speaks.

*Sad to see that she downgraded.* Derek puts his fist down, and puts jack down.

*Downgraded?! To me it looks like she upgraded because she's not with a low life, man whore.*

*She definitely out of your league Morgan.* Jack mocks.

*You know what, Your right Jack she's out of my league, but I'm damn lucky she choose me, and not some other guy. Now I'm going to say this one last time. Get the fuck out of here, and never come back or I promise you, You'll end up six feet deep.* Morgan threatens. Jack throws a wink my way.

*Garcia, maybe you should get a guy who's a lot less hostile.*

*No way in hell.* I manage to calmly say to Jack before he leaves. Once he is gone, Morgan instantly rushes over.

*Are you ok baby girl? Did he hurt you? Touch you?** He asks.

*Other the taste of him on my lips, I'm fine.* He smiles brightly.

*I can fix that.* Derek leans in, a kisses me. He pulls me closer to his body, then runs one of his hands through my hair. He pulls away slightly.

*How about now?*

*Much better.* He laughs.

*You know I love you right?* He asks.

*Does this answer your question?* I reach up and kiss him, putting my hands around his neck to pull him down closer.

*Most definitely* He says against my lips.

**The End!**

So there's the end, I hope you guys loved it!

I want to thank every single fan who has read and loved this fanfic unconditionally, I also want to thank every single person who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this, especially people who have been there since the beginning :) Now it's Sequel time, I've got so many ideas for ch 1, it might be out tomorrow :D

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed reading this Story :)

Miranda :)


End file.
